radiocontrolfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Rustlerbum
hey :) Don't forget about the preview button. That'll let you see what you changed without changing it. Keeps you from accidently flooding the recent changes list. And you can sign something such as this with --~~~~ (two dashes followed by four tildes) I'm going to bed, and I'm going to the RC track tomorrow. Seeya! --Phroziac 22:21, 3 Jun 2005 (CDT) Oh, and if you could summarize what you did to an article when you update it, that would be nice (in the summary box). if you cant fit it there, write it on the talk page and leave a note in the summary box to look there. --Phroziac 20:14, 4 Jun 2005 (CDT) Are you there? I haven't seen you in a while, even on aim! :( --Phroziac (talk) 16:38, 25 Jun 2005 (CDT) Site colors Hey, how do you like the new colors on the site? please respond on this page :) --Phroziac 00:26, 30 Jun 2005 (UTC) Looks good :) you need to see if you can change the color of the ad on the right side - its impossible to read. --Rustlerbum 00:19, 30 Jun 2005 (UTC)Rustlerbum Oops, i see i forgot to sign that above. I'm asking about that at the moment. But it's an ad, why would you read it? :p By the way, you marked your post as minor. Please don't do that if you are changing the content, minor edits are fixing typos and stuff. On recent changes, you can hide minor edits, which is why this is a bad idea. --Phroziac 00:26, 30 Jun 2005 (UTC) :I don't like color-on-black. I need glasses, and the new color scheme makes it hard for me to read. --Uncle Ed ::Like i said on AIM, that's kinda weird that you are having problems reading it. I've had people tell me it's ugly, etc, but no one complained about readability before you. The reason this colorscheme was chosen is because white backgrounds hurt alot of peoples eyes, including mine, and well, this is not paper! I actually tried to make this CSS work on wikipedia for my account, but it didn't work so well. See if you can copy wikipedia's css into your user css here, i bet it will work. :) I'd like to discuss it more with you on aim next time I talk to you there. By the way, this was a really weird place to comment on that! I doubt Rustlerbum will care though, he is a nice guy. --Phroziac 04:17, 19 Aug 2005 (UTC) :::Hehe, i was thinking about moving his comment to the Main Page discussion, but haven't. Not a big deal tho, it doesn't bother me. :::Usually white on black is easy for me to read, but i've noticed a light color like yellow or blue (like in the side bars) is easier to read than plain white. --Rustlerbum 04:28, 19 Aug 2005 (UTC)rustlerbum ::::Heh. Actually, the right place to move it would have been the drivers stand (look on the community portal for a link). But, i don't think it's a big deal. --Phroziac 12:56, 19 Aug 2005 (UTC) Typos and things Hey. Don't worry much about ctbasher's typos too much, as long as the material is good enough to be fixed to be really good. He probably just types faster then he can accurately. Also, visit our chat at http://irc.wikicities.com, come to #rc --Phroziac 18:19, 30 Jun 2005 (UTC) Reversions The content on TRX 2.5 was removed by the author, so I reverted your revert. It all covered info in other articles anyway. --Phroziac 21:38, 19 Jul 2005 (UTC) Traxxas Hey, traxxas banned me again! Ugh! I said crap-ified. :( --Phroziac 13:35, 25 Jul 2005 (UTC) Script You are a perl script, aren't you? I don't see you around much, but you always seem to find the vandalism before I do. Are you lurking, or do you just smell vandalism and rush to the computer to revert it? Heh, anyway, nice work man. But, i'd reccomend only blocking IPs for 24 hours at a time, unless you know they are static. Most aren't, and blocking for more then 24 hours has a good chance of blocking legit users. Well, not that much of one, since we only have like 3 users. ;) I did a lookup on that IP you blocked, and it's a comcast IP in illinois. I'm really sure those are static. By the way, if you go to geektools and use there whois lookup, you can find some information on the IP, pretty much just the ISP and general location of the machine being used. With a little experience you can tell if it's dynamic or static, and make appropriate ban times. And if you already knew this, don't mention it, I don't want to be embarrased :D --Phroziac 17:21, 18 Aug 2005 (UTC) :lol, no, i'm not a script, but it is funny i always find the vandalism. it looks like you were on just before it happened. i just check on the wiki every once in a while, usually at night, i guess i just get lucky. and don't worry about the ip lookup. i knew that sort of thing was possible, but i didn't know specific sites to do that, so thanks for the heads up. :) :I dunno, i just don't have a whole lot to add. I'm sure i'll add something eventually :p --Rustlerbum 23:53, 18 Aug 2005 (UTC)rustlerbum ::Heh. If you have access to a unix based system by the way, you can type "whois ip.ip.ip.ip" without using the web interface. That's what I do personally, and it will actually give the same results as geektools. With our size, I am not worried too much about these things though. As for your editing habits, I have no problem with that. Your sysopness is plenty useful enough, and I personally haven't added all that much lately either. By the way, we are now listed in the towerhobbies rc web directory. :D Maybe with a little more promotion we can start taking off here... --Phroziac 00:04, 19 Aug 2005 (UTC) :::hey, thats cool we're on tower. Did you have something to do with that, or did they just happen to find us? --Rustlerbum 02:05, 19 Aug 2005 (UTC)rustlerbum ::::I requested them add it through a form on the site, and i added a link to there web directory on one of those links pages, and already had a link to the main tower site on that list of places to buy stuff. --Phroziac 02:49, 19 Aug 2005 (UTC) Templates and stuff That should be an internal link, but not a red one. I have put a copy of the license there. :) This saves bandwidth for GNU, and makes it work even if their site is down. That issue with those templates happened when I changed the CSS recently. I noticed it but forgot it. I'm not sure what causes it, I'll ask those crazy wikia people when I see them. :) --Phroziac (talk) 23:41, 9 Oct 2005 (UTC) invstg8r Invstg8r knows about proxies. I doubt blocking AOL would help much. He's not even an AOL user. He actually has a cable modem and lives in Australia. I'll talk to those crazy Wikia people about it. Also, when rolling that junk back in the future, please add &bot=1 to the url for his contributions and then use the rollback links there. This will hide it from recent changes. :) --Phroziac (talk) 02:56, 13 Oct 2005 (UTC) :Yes, he has no life. I'm always on IRC, but I sorta haven't been in that channel, because nobody goes there. Blah. The &bot=1 thing has to be added to the url of the contributions page, and that rollback clicked. It'll hide both edits from recent changes. --Phroziac (talk) 04:41, 13 Oct 2005 (UTC) Thanks much for helping in the fight against this dweeb. We all have a lot of time and effort invested here and this kind of behavior is just wrong. Nice work, man. - Lucky 6.9 17:45, 17 Oct 2005 (UTC) Gender Yes, and I guess you must have missed it. --Phroziac (talk) 04:27, 7 Nov 2005 (UTC) Traxxas :( The way that place is run is pretty much why I don't go there anymore. Besides the fact i'm banned...it would be trivial for me to make a new account. --Phroziac (talk) 04:55, 7 Dec 2005 (UTC) Page blanker Thansk for reverting that blank of my user page. :) Much obliged! - Lucky 6.9 07:25, 9 Jan 2006 (UTC)